Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{1}{6z} + \dfrac{-2}{6z}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{1 - 2}{6z}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-1}{6z}$